


Chasing Ghosts

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was all Charles wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

Erik and Charles had been dating on and off for a while. They shared nights of passion, sweet kisses and a mental relationship they both loved and regretted. Or rather, Erik regretted it.

The attraction he felt towards Charles was something he hated himself for allowing to happen. It would only make his last night here insufferable. Well, that depended on the night. If it was anything like tonight; Charles underneath him, spreading his legs like a whore, moaning in a way that would make porn stars jealous and having Charles' scream his name before they settled and fell asleep together, it wouldn't be so bad.

Erik looked down at Charles in his arms, hair still slightly damp from sweat, and swallowed hard. Leaving would possibly be the worst thing he could do, but it needed to be done.

~~~

"Forgive me..."

Charles looked up from his book to observe Erik standing in his doorway. He'd been so engrossed, he hadn't heard his lover enter the room. Confused, Charles shut his book.

"Erik you have nothing to be forgiven for..."

Erik began to move into the room, closing the door behind him before moving over to gently tug Charles up, kissing the smaller man with passion. Charles was now more confused. Erik was normally a rather violent lover; where was this gentility coming from? Erik's hands moved down the smaller's body before lifting him and carrying him to the bed, collapsing onto the soft sheets.

~

Charles lay panting against Erik's chest, barely able to draw breath. There was something wrong. Charles just knew it. There had been some kind of desperate feeling to their activities, as though Erik thought it would never happen again. His thoughts seemed lost, confused and yet Charles refused to read them. Erik would talk to him in due course. But Erik's thoughts were that loud he couldn't help but focus on them.

And it broke Charles' heart.  
Now he understood Erik's plea for forgiveness.

"Erik... Maybe you should leave now... I understand, I do. You need to do this."

Erik watched Charles as the smaller sat up before he stood himself, dressing.

The door shutting masked the sound of Charles' heart breaking, the soft sob escaping his throat.

~~~

Charles had been concentrated on Alex, trying to get to the injured teen. Shaw had caught and fired his own power back at the young hero, sending him flying. Charles had been the furthest away but had immediately started running towards the boy.

Until someone forced him against a wall.

Charles stared up into Erik's eyes and felt his breath hitch, his heart skipping beats. Tears began to pool in his eyes as the German towered over him. For a moment, Charles thought everything would be alright. Erik's hand was trailing down the smaller's side, resting on his hip as though Erik were going to kiss his former lover.

How naïve Charles could be.

Erik tugged him forward but it wasn't chapped lips that met Charles'. It was some cold shards of metal forcing their way through his suit and into Charles' stomach.

~~~

Charles slowly sunk to his knees as Erik stood back, a cold smirk on his face. The Englishman couldn't breathe, couldn't wrap his head around what was happening.

Somewhere, Raven was screaming his name. His little sister. She sounded much more distant than she actually was.

Erik knelt down and cupped Charles chin, thumb brushing over his cheek. The mere movement had Charles' heart beating faster than it already was and tears pooled in his eyes.

"Forgive me..."

Charles stared deep into Erik's eyes before the smaller male's eyes slowly started to close.


End file.
